


Hot Summers and Melting Ice

by Manahil571



Series: Produce x 101 drabbles [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hot, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Making Out, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manahil571/pseuds/Manahil571
Summary: Jinhyuk didn't expect to like ice cubes this much.





	Hot Summers and Melting Ice

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* my fingers slipped? I was feeling terrible the whole day. I am apparently struck by inspiration whenever I don't feel good. does that make sense? I’m sorry this is short :( 
> 
> Ps. This is not edited.

It was hot, very hot. As hot it could be in the middle of summer when the sun was high up in the sky, blaring down harsh waves of heat. On top of all that the Air con had broken down. Wooseok was lying on the floor which provided little to no relief from the heat. He groaned from time to time, complaining about the heat and wondering why did the Air con had to break down on the hottest day of summer. He had stripped his clothes off long ago, left only in his boxers.

‘What’s got you groaning.’ Jinhyuk voiced from the doorway, an amused quirk to his lips finding entertainment in his boyfriend’s misery. He held a glass of water in his hand filled with ice, taking a huge gulp of the chilling water 

Wooseok let out a noise of annoyance wanting some relief from the heat too. He got up to snatch the glass from him only for Jinhyuk to hold the glass high up. He used his unfair height to his advantage. 

‘No way, get your own.’ Jinhyuk laughed and took another gulp. 

‘Just give me a sip, it’s so hot.’ Wooseok whined. Jinhyuk only crumbled because he looked so adorable pouting and whining. 

‘Kiss me first.’ Jinhyuk leaned in but Wooseok dodged his lips in favour of giving him a mischievous smirk. 

‘The glass first.’ 

Jinhyuk would say that he is not a weak man but in fact he is very whipped for one Kim Wooseok. So he relents and lowers the cold glass to his boyfriend who happily takes a huge gulp of the chilling water. Jinhyuk watches Wooseok take a deep breath after putting the glass on the side table. 

‘Now my kiss?’ Jinhyuk leans in again. This time Wooseok welcomes him by putting his hands on Jinhyuk’s nape and pulling him down for a kiss. Wooseok kissed with passion and Jinhyuk returned with hunger. Wooseok pushes himself flush against Jinhyuk, standing on his toes to kiss him better. Jinhyuk leaned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He took control by claiming Wooseok’s mouth with his tongue only to jolt away from the kiss when he felt something cold. 

Wooseok had a dangerous glint in his pretty eyes when he opened his sinful mouth to show the ice cube he had on his tongue. Jinhyuk cursed internally when Wooseok kissed him again this time open mouthed using his tongue to push the ice cube in Jinhyuk’s own mouth. 

Jinhyuk couldn’t stop the moan that ripped from his throat. The cold felt amazing on his tongue. 

Jinhyuk didn’t know what got over him but the next moment he found himself pushing Wooseok on the bed. Jinhyuk lowered his own body to hover over Wooseok’s and lips not separating for a breath of air. The ice cube had melted long ago being twisted between their tongues so many times. 

Jinhyuk’s hands wandered all over Wooseok’s naked body. The boy beneath him moaning and panting. Wooseok bucked his hips up in search of friction which Jinhyuk gladly provided by palming him through his boxers. 

Jinhyuk felt his own jeans tighten at the sweet voices coming from Wooseok’s mouth.

Jinhyuk just dipped his hand below Wooseok’s waistband when Xiao came bursting through the doorway. 

‘Hyung! There’s someone to fix the Air con....’ He started but let out a shrill scream when he saw the position his members were in. Wooseok pushed his frozen boyfriend away to hide his flushed face behind his hands. 

Xiao thought it better to retreat but not without complaining loudly to the whole dorm. ‘My innocent eyes are corrupted.’ 

‘We weren’t even doing anything!’ yelled Jinhyuk after regaining his senses. 

‘We weren’t?’ Wooseok smirked playfully. ‘I was about to drop on my knees to suck you off.’ 

Jinhyuk groaned loudly and cursing Xiao internally for coming in at the wrong time.

’We can test this ice kink of yours next time baby.’ Wooseok winked to his blushing boyfriend with the promise of a next time. Jinhyuk would never hear the end of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. kudos and feedback are appreciated.:)


End file.
